moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 20
Grupa Alfa, zgłosić się!- zakrzyknął Rognar, trzymając w ręku komunikator.- Zgłaszać się, już! Przywódca Grupy powoli tracił cierpliwość. Od kilku minut stał samotnie w lesie, otoczony przez liczne, wysokie drzewa. Na wzgórzu w odległości kilkunastu metrów dostrzegał wielką, drewniano- metalową budowlę obronną, jednak słysząc dochodzące z niej, przerażające dźwięki, postanowił trzymać się od niej tak daleko, jak tylko się dało. - Grupa Beta, zgłosić się!!- krzyczał Rognar, w którym wściekłość rosła coraz bardziej. Sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę nieciekawie- odkąd tylko mieszkańcy CreepyTown uwolnili się z Tartarów, wszystko szło źle. Słyszał jakieś krzyki, widział gigantyczną chmurę dymu unoszącą się z okolic miasta i przede wszystkim- tracił kontakt z podwładnymi. - Experienta?!- zakrzyknął Rognar, walcząc z chęcią rozgniecenia komunikatora w dłoni. Wciąż żadnej odpowiedzi. - Kaucturus?!- krzyczał dalej Elf. Tu również nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. - Grupa Zeta?!- irytował się Rognar, rzucając nazwę losowej grupy/ Wtedy Elf coś usłyszał. Jakieś trzaski, odległe, ciche głosy- nic konkretnego, jednak czyiś komunikator był włączony. - Zgłosić się!- rozkazał Rognar.- Raport sytuacyjny! Wtedy Elf usłyszał dźwięk, jaki towarzyszył przy podnoszeniu komunikatora. Spodziewał się zaraz usłyszeć raport. ''- Raaaaaaaaaaagh...- zajęczała jakaś istota po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Było w tym ryku coś nierzeczywistego, co nie tyle przestraszyło Rognara, co go zdenerwowało. - Kto mówi?- spytał, nieco spokojniejszym głosem Rognar. - ''Raaaagh!- zajęczała ponownie istota. ''- Stefan, oddawaj to!-'' zakrzyknął jakiś kobiecy głos.-'' Oddaj to k#rwa!'' ''- Raaaagh!''- protestowała istota. ''- Nie pyskuj!-'' zakrzyknęła ponownie kobieta, po czym Rognar przestał cokolwiek słyszeć. Elf czuł że stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją. Do tego momentu taktyka "wielu was zginie, ale jestem na to gotów" zawsze mu wychodziła. Jednak teraz okazała się dla niego zgubą- pozbawione jednolitego przywództwa siły nie miały szans z CreepyTown. Elfa naprawdę to denerwowało- nie miał zamiaru ginąć w jakimś zapyziałym wypizdowie na krańcu świata. Nie mógł się też wycofać- Russov nie zawacha się skrócić go o głowę, gdy dowie się, że miasteczko pozostało niezdobyte. Wtedy Elf ponownie usłyszał ten specyficzny jęk. Spojrzał na komunikator, stwierdzając ze zdziwieniem że nie ma na nim żadnej aktywności. Potem jednak obrócił się i dopiero wtedy źródło jęków stało się jasne. Do Elfa powoli zbliżały się cztery postacie. Szaroskóre, zgniłookie Zombie, mające na ciele znaki po opażeniach entego stopnia. Poruszały się bardzo powoli i ociężale, jak gdyby miały się zaraz przewrócić. Były całe we krwi- jednak nie swojej, a żołnierzy Rognara. Zombie gdy tylko zauważyły Elfa wyciągnęły do niego swoje martwe ramiona i wtedy dowódca mógł zobaczyć za ich paznokciami kawałki mięsa i skór żywych istot. Również żołnierzy Rognara. - Pi#przone brudasy.- powiedział z wyższością w głosie Elf. W miarę jak Zombie zaczęły się do niego zbliżać, Rognar wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Kryształowe znaki na jego pancerzu zaczęły świecić się fioletowym blaskiem, a w dłoniach Elfa zaczęły majaczyć jasne światełka. Z sekundy na sekundę było ich coraz więcej i zaczęły się one formować w konkretny kształt. Nie minęło nawet 10 sekund a w dłoniach Rognara pojawiły się dwa, przezroczyste, świetliste ostrza. Wojownik trzymał je z gracją i siłą- jak na fachowego mistrza przystało.Zombie nie wydawały się przejmować obecnością broni w rękach Rognara, parły w jego stronę nadal. Elf nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do tego, by chociaż spróbowały go dotknąć. Szybko ruszył na pierwszego niemartwego, ściskając ostrza najmocniej jak tylko potrafił i atakując. Prędkość jego ataków była niesamowita- ostrze w przeciągu sekundy przebiło się przez czaszkę, szyję i serce Zombie, z których powoli wylewała sie czarna, smolista ciecz. Gdy Rognar zauważył że takie obrażenia nie robią na odwersarzu żadnego wrażenia, zmienił taktykę. Wywijając swoimi ostrzami, w mgnieniu oka pozbawił przeciwnika rąk i nóg a gdy brotalnie oderwane kończyny rozleciały się na wszystkie strony, Rognar pozbawił Zombie dodatkowo głowy. Gdy ta zaczęła spadać na ziemie, Elf kopnął ją niczym piłkę, daleko za krzaki lasu. Poćwiartowane ciało niemartwego spadło z hukiem na ziemię a czarna ciecz wraz z kawałkami szarych organów poleciały dookoła. Rognar odskoczył w odpowiednim momencie, nie chcąc by cokolwiek pobrudziło jego warty fortunę strój. Inne Zombie nie przejmowały się powalonym towarzyszem i nacierały dalej. Rognar uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i ponownie natarł. Cała okolica była pełna brudu i posiekanych na drobne plasterki kawałków ciała. Czarna ciecz skryła swym niby-całunem zieloną trawę, martwe organy wewnętrzne leżały wśród rozciągających się dookoła krzaków a głowy żywych trupów wbite były na gałęzie okolicznych drzew. Co najciekawsze ich oczu nadal były otwarte a szczęki otwierały się i zamykały, jak gdyby próbowały zjeść powietrze. Rognar stał w samym środku tego wszystkiego, poprawiając swoje długie włosy. Na jego ciele nie było żadnego znaku krwawej walki- jak zawsze nie dał nikomu zniszczyć swojej ukochanej zbroi, ani tym bardziej ciała. Jedynie po jego ciężkim dyszeniu i lekko czerwonej twarzy można było dojść do wniosku, że przed chwilą brał udział w potyczce. - Halo Rognar, halo Rognar!- ''odezwał się głos w komunikatorze. Elf natychmiast wyciągnął urządzenie. - Jestem.- powiedział wojownik. ''- Z tej strony Iscariot.- kontynuowała osoba po drugiej stronie.-'' Podaj swoje współrzędne. Mam coś co Ci się spodoba.' '' Rognar zirytował się nieco brakiem szacunku który usłyszał w głosie agenta, jednak postanowił ulec jego prośbie. - Hahahahahahaha!- zaśmiał się Rognar, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Iscariot nie kłamał, naprawdę mu się to spodobało. Lekko pokiereszowany Przemek ciągnął za sobą dwie najbardziej poszukiwane kobiety w Federacji- Mrs.Strange i LoboTaker. Wyglądały na nieprzytomne, więc można je było spokojnie przewieść do Metropolii. Elf nie wyobrażał sobie jakich rzeczy te kobiety doświadczą z rąk "znawców fachu", skupił się więc na wyobrażaniu sobie jakie zaszczyty go spotkają. W końcu Iscariot był tajnym agentem, takim nie daje się przywiejów. Co innego dowódcy sławnej Grupy Rognara- takim jak on nagrody daje się od razu. A sława za złapania dwóch najbardziej poszukiwanych, acz z oczywistych względów niefigurujących na oficjalnych listach Federacji osób, byłaby miłym dodatkiem. Przemek westchnął i rzucił Strange i LoboTaker pod nogi Rognara, jak gdyby uważając żeby nie wpadły na czarną ciecz, które leżała wszędzie dookoła. Kobiety nawet nie drgnęły. - Jaktyś to zrobił?- spytał wciąż rozbawiony Rognar. - Podstępem.- stwierdził Przemek. Gdy niedawno Elf zapoznawał się z dokumentami dotyczącymi pierwszego ataku na CreepyTown, nie rozumiał strategii Federacji. Po co było się męczyć z praniem mózgów, skoro można było ich zbombardować czymś cieżkim, ale rzucić do walki rzesze żołnierzy? Teraz jednak rozumiał- na mieszkańców CreepyTown najlepsi są inni mieszkańcy CreepyTown. - No weź, powiedz.- niemal rozkazał Rognar. Przemek uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Przyjrzyj się, to sam zobaczysz.- stwierdził chłopak. Elf wzruszył ramionami, kucnął i nachylił się nad nieprzytomnymi kobietami. Nie zobaczył na nich nic szczególnego- poza czerwonym odbiciem dłoni na policzku Strange. Miał już spytać o co dokładnie chodzi, gdy nagle cały świat zawirował. Strange i LoboTaker w tym samym momencie, niemal synchronicznie zwinęły dłonie w pięści, zamachnęły się i z ogromna siłą uderzyły Rognara w twarz. Siła ciosu była tak duża że nim Elf padł z impetem na ziemię, zdołał zrobić fikołka w powietrzu. Wylądował przy tym całą powierzchnią twarzy w krwi Zombie. Strange i LoboTaker wstały natomiast, przeciągając się lekko. Odpowiednio wymierzona dawka proszku na sen potrafiła zdziałać cuda- jak na przykład wmówić komuś że jest się nieprzytomnym. Rognar wstał i wytarł twarz chusteczką, wbijając w trójke adwersarzy wściekły wzrok. - Ten skurewysyn to ich lider?- spytała LoboTaker, wyciągając swoją Kosę. - Wygląda bardziej jak lider jakiegoś pedalskiego zespołu.- stwierdziła Strange, wyciągając Ostrze Kinry. - To chyba powszechne wśród Elfów, skarbie.- powiedział Przemek, również ukazując swoją broń. Na koniec z rękawa chłopaka wyskoczył Smąriusz, którego kawałki objęły całe ciało chłopaka. - Pi#przony zdrajca!- zakrzyknął Rognar, wbijając wzrok w Przemka. Niebieskowłosy chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak nie zdążył. LoboTaker złpała go za głowę, zamachnęła się i rzuciła chłopakiem. Zaskoczony Przemek niczym pocisk uderzył w Elfa, zderzając się z nim czołowo. Z nosów obydwu mężczyzn poleciała krew a następnie obydwoje padli na ziemię. - Lobo!- zakrzyknęła z wyrzutem Strange. - No co?- spytała LoboTaker.- To za kradzież łańcucha. Przemek łapiąc się na nos próbował wstać, nie było mu to jednak dane. Rognar z impetem kopnął go w twarz, posyłając ciało chłopaka dwa metry dalej. - Co ty, robisz z siebie piniatę?!- zakrzyknął z wnętrza chłopaka Smąriusz. - Psemke!- powiedziała z troską w głosie Strange, biegnąc w stronę swojego chłopaka. Rognar natomiast wstał, wciąż ściskając swoje ostrza. Kipiała w nim wściekłość- Iscariot okazał się potrójnym (poczwrónym?) agentem, CreepyTown wciąż miało nad nim przewagę i był BRUDNY! Nie miał zamiaru im tego darować. LoboTaker natomiast czuła się jak w swoim żywiole. Natychmiast natarła na Rognara, zamachując się swoja Kosą. Pierwszy cios Elf sparował bez większego problemu, podobnie jak drugi i trzeci. Widząc że jej ataki nie przynoszą rezultatów, odskoczyła i szybko wyciągnęła swój zakończony ostrzem łańcuch. Mając przewagę odległości rzuciła nim w Rognara, chcąc go albo nabić, albo oplątać. Elf jednak zdołał paść na ziemię, przeturlać się i utrzymać się na odległości wystarczającej by łańcuch go nie dosięgł. - Jesteś poszukiwana żywa albo martwa.- powiedział Rognar, uśmiechając się.- Więc nie mam powodów żeby się powstrzymywać. - J#bie mnie to i to srogo.- stwierdziła Baldanderka, chcąc ponownie zaatakować. Coś ją jednak powstrzymało. Jej przeciwnik stał w takiej takim miejscu, że widziała jednocześnie i jego i umieszczone za nim postacie. Widziała więc leżącego Przemka i Strange, co samo w sobie nie było tak straszne. Zobaczyła jednak coś gorszego- oni się całowali! Dla wielu byłby to zwyczajny pocałunek, jednak z perspektywy LoboTaker wyglądało to jak relacja glonojad-szyba. Baldanderka momentalnie znieruchomiała. Rognar nie wiedział o co chodziło, jednak nie zamierzał marnować okazji. Zaszarżował na LoboTaker, gotów wbić jej ostrza między oczy. Wtedy jednak Baldanderka zrobiła coś, czego Elf nijak się nie spodziewał- zwymiotowała. I to w momencie, gdy stał przed nią Rognar. Cokolwiek wychowanka Lobo i Takera jadła, wylądowało to w całej strawionej okazałości na pancerzu Rognara. Spanikowany Elf szybko odskoczył, jednak było już za późno- wspaniałość jego zbroi została splugawiona. - Na Matkę Lasów, co za poj#by mieszkają w tym miasteczku?!- zakrzyknął Rognar, niemal płacząc na widok wymiocin na swojej zbroi. Wtedy Rognar wyczuł za sobą ruch. Szybko się odwrócił i zobaczył za sobą nacierającą parę. W ostatniej chwili wyciągnął przed siebie ostrza, blokując tym samym atak Przemka i Strange. - Wyszło lepiej niż zakładał plan.- powiedziała Strange, atakując i uśmiechając się. - To był jakiś plan?- spytał Przemek, również nie przestając nacierać. Rognarowi niemałą trudność sprawiało blokowanie dwójki nacierających przeciwników. Każde nacierało w innym stylu- Strange była szybka, zwinna i elegancka, Przemek natomiast postawił na siłę ataku i szukanie słabych punktów wroga. W tej sytuacji Rognar mógł się tylko bronić- w czym nie był najlepszy. - DOŚĆ TEGO!- zakrzyknął Rognar, odskakując od przeciwników i niemal nie ślizgając się na czarnej mazi.- Macie przed sobą najlepszego szermierza spośród nieludzi! Sądzicie że możecie mnie pokonać?! Myślicie że kim do chilery jesteście?! Przemek i Strange nie musieli nawet na siebie patrzeć. Uśmiechnęli się lekko, wyciągając przed siebie ostrza. - CreepyTown.- odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Wściekły Rognar rzucił się na nich, chcąc raz na zawsze zakończyć to szaleństwo. Gdy był już przy swoich adwersarzach zaatakował obydwu jednocześnie. Przemek zablokował jego atak, podobnie jak Strange. Jednak w przypadku piratki stało się coś jeszcze- ostrze Rognara nie wytrzymało starcia z Mieczem Kinry i rozpadło się na setki kawałków, by sekunde później zniknąć. Elf był przerażony- jak dotąd nic podobnego się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Odsunął drugie ostrze od Przemka, by zamachnąc się i przedsięwziąć jeszcze jeden, desperacki atak, tym razem całkowicie skupiony na piratce. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić- zacisnął ręce wokół ostrza jeszcze mocniej i zamiast atakować broń Rognara, zwyczajnie obciął dłoń w której ją trzymał. Oderwana kończyna spadła na ziemię a z rany Elfa na wszystkie strony zaczęła pryskać krew. - AAAAAAAAAA!!!- krzyczał z bólu przywódca Grupy, próbując zatamować krwawienie drugą dłonią. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Elf zobaczył w swoim życiu było odbicie światła w ostrzach swoich przeciwników. Chwilę później jego głowa została odcięta od reszty ciała, a bezgłowy tors z którego lały się litry krwi padł na ziemię. Tak skończył drugi najbardziej znany nieczłowiek w Federacji. - Prawie się zmęczyłam.- powiedziała Strange. Przemek natomiast przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował delikatnie w czółko. Kolor jej paznokci zmienił kolor na różowy. - Szło by to dłużej gdyby nie Lobo.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się wrednie.- Dzięki Loboś! - Jak...ja was....k#rwa....nienawidzę!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka, w przerwie między torsjami. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures